Kite surfing is becoming an increasingly popular sport. The sport involves the use of a kite secured to the user to provide lift and forward motion by the force of the wind. A kite will generally include two lines on each end of the kite. The front lines of the kite are connected together and to a body harness worn by the kite surfer and the rear lines are fixed to opposed ends of a bar held by the kite surfer. Pulling on the bar pulls or releases the rear lines and steers the kite left or right.
The power provided by the kite is related to the angle at which the kite is set, based on the relative lengths of the front and rear lines. Trimming the kite is generally accomplished by adjusting the length of the front lines after the point they join together before the common line enters the bar. Such a system is used because adjusting the rear lines would require precise adjustment of both lines at the same time and by the same length. The kite surfer would have to use both hands to adjust the kite power and therefore would not be able to control the kite during the adjustment.
The front lines of the kite however have more force on them than the rear lines. Therefore adjusting the front lines by the known method requires both significant force to be applied during adjustment and requires the kite surfer to reach forward to the adjustment mechanism, both of which reduce the control the kite surfer has over the kite during adjustment.
The present invention relates to a system directed to allow precise adjustment of both of the rear lines of the kite, thereby avoiding the above-mentioned problems associated with adjusting the front lines of the kite.